At present, in order to carry out the laying of this type of small troughs, there are different types of machines, among them we find the ones which are combined with means to carry out altogether the trench and position and align in a simultaneous way the small troughs therein. This type of machines are described in the Spanish Patent 200001958, that regardless of the means to carry out the trench, they comprise a feeding train based on rollers, with two sections in angular position, one of them horizontally located where the small troughs are being deposited by hand, orienting them to the second inclined section for their laying and alignment within the trench. This type of machines has the drawback of their slow pace, since they should simultaneously carry out the digging of the trench itself and also deposit and align the small troughs, also requiring a great deal of hand labour for manipulating the small troughs up to their positioning in the horizontal section of the feeding train, besides the subsequent handling in order to avoid jammings and to allow the perfect arrival to the inclined feeding section.
Other type of machines to carry out the laying of these small troughs is formed by a feeding train also based on two sections, one of them slightly inclined from the trolley running on the rails of the railway, which carries the small troughs up to the second vertical section provided with a lift which deposits the small troughs in the box already included in the trench, which is carried out with an independent machine, making the alignment of the small trough by means of contacting with the previous small trough by some pushing means in the box and such push allows the forward movement of the whole set including the trolley over the railways. This type of machine is described in the Spanish Patent 9002548.
This type of machines have the drawback of requiring a great deal of labour force for the handling of small troughs up to their positioning in the slightly inclined section of the feeding train, in addition to the subsequent handling to avoid the jammings and to allow the perfect arrival to the box, additionally existing a great deal of breakages of small troughs as they suffer the pressure among themselves in order to carry out the advance of the machine.